


"There," he said, taking his hands away.

by gold_pen_leaps



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Force Telepathy (Star Wars), Headcanon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_pen_leaps/pseuds/gold_pen_leaps
Summary: Ben uses his skills to help Rey let go of her past.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: fandomtrees





	"There," he said, taking his hands away.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MBlair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/gifts).



“There,” Ben said, taking his hands away.

He followed her to the mirror.  Rey was suddenly aware of her posture, her balance, and the swish of movement at the nape of her neck.

“I look…” Almost the same, with her hair pulled back, and the front section of her hair tied out of the way. She brought the hair she had felt against her neck forward, so she could see.

She picked up on a twinge of worry that quickly went hidden.

Rey turned to place her hand near his heart, reassuringly. “You should show me how to make braids.”


End file.
